


Nice Legs

by shubaka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shubaka/pseuds/shubaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal wanted Derek fucking Crossdressing!Stiles so that's what she gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Legs

**Author's Note:**

> There is absolutely no plot and yes, this is all just an excuse to write porn. =)

“What” says Derek.

Stiles twirls around and tries not to trip over his heels. “Uh.”

“What.”

“Um.”

Derek leans back against Stiles’ bedroom window.

“So my friend Delilah from the bar? Yeah, she uh, said I should be using my nice legs to my advantage … since I have nice, um, legs.” He gestures to the lower half of his body.

Derek eyes Stiles’ bare legs. “You shaved.”

Stiles laughs awkwardly, “Figured I might as well go all out, you know? Besides, my legs are really smooth now! Go ahead and give ‘em a feel!” Stiles kicks a leg in Derek’s direction. “Now I know why girls do this all the time, it feels so nice.”  

Derek gives Stiles a look that registers a big fat eight on the scale of _Are You Out Of Your Mind?_ , but that doesn’t stop him from lurching forward to run his hand down Stiles’ leg.

“‘s nice,” he murmurs.

“Yeah,” breathes Stiles.

Derek’s hand trails upward, bringing the hem of Stiles' skirt up his thighs. Derek smirks. “Looks like you didn’t go completely all out.”

Stiles looks down at the hairs on his thigh, “Okay, so I lied. But I wasn’t really planning on giving anyone a private show.”

Derek’s hand brushes against what is unmistakably a pair of lace panties. “That’s a shame,” he says, and steps away from Stiles.

Derek takes in Stiles’ flushed cheeks, his open mouth, and heaving chest. He can smell Stiles’ arousal as clear as day and before he knows it, he has Stiles pinned against the wall and is slipping his hands under Stiles’ tight red shirt.

Stiles throws his head back and wraps a leg around Derek’s waist, thrusting up as Derek sucks on his neck.

“Oh my god. Oh god, this is really happening, oh my god.” Stiles babbles and soon loses focus of the world. All he knows is the outline of Derek’s cock against his, and the tongue laving at his neck.

Stiles thinks he hears the sound of a zipper and a belt hitting the floor but it’s lost in a haze breathy moans and impatient grunts. Stiles reaches down and tries to pull off his panties but Derek slaps his hands away with a growl.

“No, leave them on,” he says and hitches Stiles higher up the wall so the boy could wrap both legs around his waist.

They kiss with fervor and match their thrusts with first their tongues and then the pounding of their hearts.

Stiles breaks the kiss with a gasp, “Bed. Now.”

With another jerk and a brief moment of vertigo they tumble onto the bed. Stiles reaches blindly for the bottle of lube hidden under his pillow and tosses it at Derek, hitting him in the nose.

“Dammit Stiles.”

“Not sorry,” says Stiles as he spreads his legs.

Derek looks like he wants to say something but instead grabs the crotch of Stiles’ panties and stretches them to the side, letting Stiles’ cock free and exposing his anus.

“Dude, you’re going to ruin them! They’re lace! Why are you—”

Stiles forgets all about the price of fancy lingerie when he feels the slow slide of Derek’s fingers inching inside him.

Derek sits back and takes a long look at Stiles as he slowly pushes his fingers in and out.

 Stiles looks good like this. Head thrown back, the neckline of his shirt plunging down to his sternum doing nothing to hide the blush that trails down across his chest. Skirt pooled around his hips, cock out and dripping on to (okay he’ll admit it, totally ruined) lace panties, legs spread and shaved and those _fucking heels_ —

Hit with another rush of desire, Derek pulls Stiles down and slams their mouths together. Their tongues curl and push and Stiles drags his teeth across Derek's bottom lip. Derek pulls his fingers out of Stiles to tug the panties out of his way and rubs the head of his cock against Stiles once, twice, three times, before Stiles huffs impatiently and thrusts up and onto Derek.

They hear a ripping noise and Derek pauses.

“You owe me a new pair of panties.”

Derek thrusts in deep and licks into Stiles’ mouth _yesyesyes._


End file.
